Dí que Sí
by Srta. Gomez
Summary: Dos competitivas mujeres, una apuesta... Decir que sí era, definitivamente, lo mejor que pudo hacer Regina Mills


De pequeña decía que sí a todo, más por tonta que por buena, y más por miedo que por gusto.

Con el paso del tiempo, fui aprendiendo a decir que no, y eso, actualmente, ha digievolucionado (maldito Henry y sus dibujitos... ¡Hala, ya me los ha pegado!) a decir a todo automáticamente que no, de manera borde y fría.

Pero como es bien sabido, IdiotSwan tiene mucho poder en mí, y sin saber aún cómo, me hizo decir que sí. Y no me arrepiento en absoluto de haberle dicho que sí.

SQ

Era un viernes lluvioso. Una fuerte lluvia a las diez de la noche caía sobre mi casa. Desde la ventana de mi estudio, veía las gotas chocar descontroladamente contra mi ventana, como si fuera a atacarme; veía algunos rayos, aunque no oía nada porque llevaba la música puesta, la cual escuchaba a través de los audífonos. Trabajaba con calma, puesto que, por mucho que lo niegue, trabajar por la noche no se me daba bien. Pensar sería más correcto decir, pero bueno...

Extrañamente, tenía ganas de trabajar, y también de andar en ropa interior y camiseta por la casa, y de comer chocolate. Me cuestionaba porqué actuaba cual adolescente que nunca me permitieron ser justo ahora, que Henry, que siempre quiso que así me mostrara con él, no estaba.

La voz de Freddie Mercury retumbaba en mis oídos. Bohemian Rhapsody siempre será una de mis favoritas de Queen, sobre todo por los recuerdos que trae. Una camiseta de Evanescence y unas simples bragas negras, y descalza, a pesar del frío.

Si alguien me viera a mí, Regina Mills, sin ganas de trabajar frenéticamente, más como un pasatiempo que como una obligación, con una camiseta de un grupo de Rock y otro grupo de género parecido sonando a través de mi móvil, (sin contar que iba descalza y despeinada) seguramente me haría un exorcismo, pensando que esa no era yo. Pero era yo.

He de reconocer que, en ciertas cosas, tengo más en común con Emma de lo que quiero hacer ver. Pero claro, es que ella es Emma, a ella ser así le queda bien. A mí no. A mí, o me manipulas y me moldeas a tu medida, o me pierdo. Es penoso, pero así han acabado las cosas.

Oí el timbre, y mirando la hora, (que por cierto, eran las diez y diez de la noche) fui a abrir. Bajé las escaleras al más puro estilo Bart Simpson (no, al estilo Henry no, porque eso implica besar el suelo cual Benedicto XVI y no, no me gusta) para acabar encontrándome con la princesa de Cursilandia. Estaba toda mojada, (¡por la lluvia, malpensados!) y se la veía decaída.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó con un tono de voz difícil de concretar. No estaba triste, sino más bien molesta o decepcionada, o ambas cosas. Aunque pude notar un poco de tristeza en su voz.

\- Sí – dije apartándome de la puerta para que pasar. - ¿Problemas en el país de las promesitas? – pregunté con sorna y burla. No tenía caso mantenerme fría y distante. Al fin y al cabo, ya me había visto con estas pintas.

\- Los odio – dijo en un susurro de hombros caídos.

\- ¿A quiénes? – pregunté curiosa.

\- Mis padres. Siguen sin creer que seas capaz de cambiar. Además, les he dicho de que si apostáramos tú y yo a que estuvieras un día diciéndome a todo que sí, y ellos se han reído.

\- ¿Cómo si yo fuera incapaz de ser flexible? – cuestioné con aún más curiosidad.

\- Sí, bueno. Y pensándolo bien, tienen razón, serías incapaz de hacer un día entero todo lo que yo quisiera, tú y yo solas, sin poder decir que no a nada – añadió, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Que no? – pregunté desafiante. He de admitir, que mi competitividad me puede, y callarle la boca a ZipiTonto y ZapeTonto es muy gratificante.

\- Pues no. No hay ovarios – me retó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Hay muchos ovarios! De acuerdo. Mañana Sabado, haremos todo lo que tú quieras, te diré a todo que sí. – concluí, dando por terminado el asunto.

La dejé dormir en mi casa, en mi cama, no sin antes dejarla que se cambiara. Hablamos, de ella y de mí, y la verdad, es que las lágrimas no llegaron a estar presentes, todo fueron risas.

SQ

Desperté oliendo a tierra mojada. Me encanta ese olor. No había parado de llover en toda la noche, y tener a Emma abrazándome aumentaba la felicidad. Me permití el mirarla un rato. No debían ser más de las diez, y estaba, seamos sinceros, preciosa. Con el pelo todo enmarañado, la camiseta revuelta, la boca entreabierta... Su abrazo era protector, y su cuerpo emanaba un calor muy agradable. No quería salir de esa cama por nada del mundo.

Meses antes, acepté finalmente que me había enamorado de ella. Sí, de ella, de la madre de mi hijo, de la Salvadora, la princesa, la Sheriff, etc. Y tenerla ahora en mi cama... no penséis mal (de nuevo), disfrutaba el verla tan tierna y dulce, no iba a saltarle al cuello. Soy Bisexual, no una violadora. De hecho, sería mejor si fuera ella quien me saltara encima a mí (y sí, aquí sí podéis ser malpensados).

Me levanté sin despertarla, práctica en la cual me había hecho una experta gracias a mi hijo y sus pesadillas.

Bajé a la cocina e hice chocolate, y cogí bizcocho que había preparado el día anterior. Lo subí todo en una bandeja. ¿Por qué actuaba así? Supongo que quería demostrar que podía cambiar. Cuando subí, la "molesta" rubia me miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, señal de que había despertado.

\- ¿Has hecho eso tú sola? ¿Por qué? – preguntó ligeramente ilusionada. Era tan tierna...

\- Pues porque seguro que al despertar, me dirías que lo hiciera – mentí.

\- Ya... buen punto, eres previsora – agregó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ahora te das cuentas? – pregunté entre irónica y divertida.

Pasamos el desayuno hablando. Ella preguntaba, y yo respondía. Algunas preguntas aún me dolían, pero sabía disimular. No por nada era tan buena actriz. Y manipuladora, sobretodo eso.

Nos vestimos, ambas con ropa de deporte y salimos a hacer deporte (no por nada íbamos vestidas así).

Fuimos a un claro del bosque, e hicimos diferentes pruebas. Me encantó ver su cara al darse cuenta de que yo estaba en forma. Quizás no tanto como ella, pero podía hacerlo. Estaba a la altura. Ambas sudamos, nos manchamos, nos reímos... Los teléfonos sonaron un par de veces, y bueno, al final los apagamos. Los dobles sentidos inundaron cada rincón de cada estancia que ocupamos, y cuando llegamos, comimos helado y decidimos ducharnos. Y entonces llegó **la pregunta**

\- ¿Has estado alguna vez con una mujer? – preguntó picaronamente.

No sé qué me sorprendió más, si fue la pregunta o el tono de decirla. Teniendo en cuenta que se había acercado **mucho** a mí, y que estábamos cerca del baño, y que además, me comía con la mirada...

¿Cómo decirle a esa carita que no? Pero como no, mentí. Al fin y al cabo, mentir me ayudó.

\- Nunca, pero créeme que lo deseo.¿ Serías mi maestra? – cuestioné de la misma manera que ella habló.

Me encerró en el baño y...

SQ

\- Emma, creo que espiar tanto a Regina te hace mal. Te has montado una paranoia tú solita que...

\- Ya Ruby, pero es que... Joder, Evanescence, y Regina Mills en bragas, y luego haciendo ejercicio y... puffff... – dijo imaginándose la escena.

\- Y además lo narraba ella...

\- Creo que necesito una ducha fría – añadió.

\- O retarme y ver qué pasa – dijo Regina de espaldas a la rubia. Al ver la cara de Ruby al comienzo de su relato... ¿por qué no se imaginó que la maldita estaría cerca? Lo había escuchado todo, seguro.

\- ¿Y si te reto a que te cases conmigo? – contestó molesta la rubia.

\- Te diría que sí. De hecho, llevo años esperando esa petición – contestó con simpleza. La suerte estaba echada. Ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse por elegir un buen vestido, y que no fuera blanco. Por dios, que no fuera blanco ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, mejor casarse en vaqueros. Más fácil para quitárselos, para no alargar mucho la noche de bodas.

* * *

Holaa, he vueltooo! Debería quedarse como One-Shot o como historia con capítulos?

Cualquier comentario es muy bien recibido, eehh :D


End file.
